Runaway
by umbreonblue
Summary: J, faced with this much guilt, decides that enough is enough. So, he runs off to another city, only to find Rokuhoudou, and end up part-timing there.
1. The Decision

On the roof of the hospital, J sees Haruto, some bandages visible from his clothes. Wincing, J approaches him, the guilt on his shoulders weighing him down.

"Hey, J," Haruto greets with a smile.

J nods, but then says, "I'm sorry."

Haruto blinks before shaking his head, "What do you have to apologize for? It's not your fault I was hurt."

"It was though…" J mutters, looking down. The guilt was devouring him whole.

Seeing his friend like that, Haruto pats J's shoulder, trying to assure him…but J shakes him off.

"I think it'll be better if… I cut all ties with you guys. It's too dangerous to be around me anymore," J looks at Haruto, his eyes resolute but hesitant and sad.

"J…what're you talking about?" Haruto asks, a bit confused about where all this was coming from.

"I'm resigning as Student Council President," J blurts out.

Haruto pauses in shock.

"I should go," J says as he leaves.

"J, wait!" Haruto tries to reach out only to fall short. He's left alone on the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, J was walking down the stairs.

'How did I let them get so close to me? I should've kept them at arm's length…' J thinks as he makes his decision, careful not to meet any of the Student Council members on the way.

When walking toward the Headmaster's office, he crosses paths with Hayakawa.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

J nods, "It's for the best. Besides…it's better if I'm alone." 'I won't let them, or anyone, in…never again.'

Hayakawa looks back at J's retreating figure, "J…" His eyes soften with worry, but there was nothing he could do now.

* * *

In Mikuni's office…

"You're withdrawing from the Student Council?" Mikuni asks.

"Hai. And…here," J answers as he hands Mikuni the paperwork.

Once Mikuni reads it, he's shocked, "You're withdrawing from school?! Why?!"

J sighs, knowing this would happen before looking Mikuni in the eye, "Personal reasons."

"I need a better reason than that, J," Mikuni glares, his voice stern.

"And I told you, I'm leaving for personal reasons," J growls back, returning the glare, not backing down.

It turns into a staring contest before someone opens the door, asking for the Headmaster to sign something.

J took this time to slip away before Mikuni could react. Mikuni glares at the door before sighing, looking at the documents in his hand. He stares holes into them before signing them, sighing on his desk as he finished.

'Damn…I was hoping to keep J here, but…' He stares at the documents before sighing again, 'Oh well…all I can hope is that he'll be back before the distortion starts.'

* * *

Later, at Café de Wayne…

It was nearing the end of the day, and there were very few customers. However, at the last minute, a customer walked in. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, a black jacket, and black sneakers along with a black cap. The backpack he wore was also black.

Once he sat down, he ordered a coffee. It seemed that no one recognized him nor knew who he was as he kept his cap over his eyes.

When he got the coffee, Hayakawa looked at him with mirth in his eyes even as he smiles, "J…"

Peeking from the cap, J smiled before taking it off and putting it next to the coffee, "I didn't think you'd recognize me."

"Of course I would…now, what are you doing here?" Hayakawa asks, a bit tense.

J waves him off, "I'm not here to fight…and I'm not mad at you…" he sighs, "It's not your fault and…I'm sorry. I just needed someone to blame. However, I don't exactly forgive you either."

Hayakawa nods, understanding that he's not forgiven yet.

Sipping his coffee, J sighs again, "I'm tired…." He lets the sweet taste of coffee ease his fatigue.

"J…" Hayakawa reminds him.

"I just…wanted some coffee. It's been a while since I had your coffee," J sadly smiles.

"Right…," Hayakawa says, obviously not believing him.

"And I wanted to let you know that you won't be seeing me for a while."

Hayakawa pauses, "You're leaving?"

J smiles, "Just for a little while. I…need some time to think."

Hayakawa nods as J finishes his coffee.

After paying, J puts his cap back on and leaves, "Goodbye, Hayakawa-san." 'May we never meet again.'

Right after J leaves, a familiar black cat comes, "Meow!"

J smiles at the cat, "What? You want to come with me?"

The cat's green eyes sparkle, and it jumps onto J's shoulders, "Meow!"

Chuckling, J opens his backpack and lets the cat get in, "OK."

At that time, he didn't know it…but it would be the last time he sees J.


	2. Rokuhoudou

Over the next few days, J was nowhere to be found. Mikuni had already announced J's departure from the Student Council and from school. It was obvious he was unhappy, but his fury was hidden under a façade of sadness.

The Student Council, Newspaper Club, and Dracula were all shocked though. And once Hayakawa and Tachibana heard the news… Hayakawa felt complicated about it. He was the last person to see J, after all.

Hayakawa thought about it…about what J said before he left. After apologizing but not exactly forgiving him, J said that he was tired…and needed time to think…but his goodbye…it felt like he was leaving and never coming back.

'He ran away…' Hayakawa realized, 'He cut off all ties to this city and ran away…' He sighs, 'But the Bloodline is the only thing that'll get him back here. I just know he'll be back…'

* * *

Meanwhile…

J was in another city, wandering at night, the moon and city lights bright. Only…the black cat jumped out from his bag and ran off, J chasing after it.

Then… an orange cat wearing a scarf for a collar meowed. The black cat meowed back and followed it with J close behind.

They went through a gate with a grand walkway, bamboo on both sides. Panting, J stopped in front of a building. On the sign was "Rokuhoudou," and next to the building was a plum blossom tree.

It was there that he met a man sweeping the grounds. He was wearing glasses and a blue yukata.

"Kinako…you made a new friend?" the man smiles at the orange cat.

"Ah…sorry," J mutters as he bows. That black cat came up to him, jumping on his shoulders.

"Don't run off again," J scolds the cat as the cat purrs, rubbing its head against J's cheek.

The man laughs, "Well…it's quite alright."

"Do you want something to eat?" he asks.

J shakes his head, "No, it's alri-" and his stomach growls.

Blushing, J looks at the ground, embarrassed as the man laughs again.

"C'mon. We'll get you something to eat," he says, inviting J inside.

Silently, J follows him.

* * *

When inside, J is amazed. It's a spacious tea house that feels nostalgic…like he was back in the past, a hundred years ago.

"You like the place?"

The man's voice snaps J out of it, "Eh? Yeah…"

"Sui! It's time for din-" another man, one with long black hair tied in a ponytail enters, "-ner…" and sees J with his cat. "You invited someone?"

"We just met out front," Sui smiles, "I hope you don't mind, Tokitaka?"

"Not at all," Tokitaka smiles.

Then two other people appear, arguing about something. One was an older man with short black hair and scuff. The other was a redhead guy about J's age.

"Ahem!"

The two stop arguing, and stare at J, who nervously looked away.

"We have a guest tonight?" The older man asks sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes…please treat him well," Sui says as he guides J to a seat.

Sui pets and takes pictures of Kinako and the black cat, cooing. "Ne, what's your cat's name?"

"… Midori…his name's Midori," J amusedly says as he watched Sui enthusiastically take pictures of the two cats.

"What's your name then? I'm Tsubaki," the redhead smiles, then points to the older man, "And that's Gure." Gure waves.

"I'm J," he shyly says as he takes off his cap.

'He looks like a cat!' they think as Sui sneakily takes a picture of J.

"Well…J. Here's dinner," Tokitaka smiles as he brings in the meal.

They "Itadakimasu!" and dig in.

J's eyes brighten at the taste, "Delicious!"

The others smile, proud of themselves.

Once dinner was finished, Tokitaka asks, "Don't you have to go home?"

"Actually…I just arrived in this city today…so I don't have a place to stay yet," J sheepishly admits.

They stare at each other before nodding.

"Well, you can stay here tonight," Sui says.

"Really?"

"Really," he nods.

J smiles, "Thank you."

J stays in the guest room upstairs for the night.

* * *

In the morning…

Everyone was up early, prepping for the day.

Gure insisted on making J coffee.

"OK."

As he watches Gure work, J's reminded of Hayakawa a bit. How he'd miss Hayakawa-san's coffee… He shakes his head at the thought.

Gure placed a cup of coffee in front of J. The latte art though…

"It's a bunny," Gure smiles proudly.

J sweat-drops at the so-called "bunny," but sips the coffee anyway.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure," Gure nods.

"The coffee itself is delicious," Gure smiles proudly, "…but your latte art suc-" J coughs as he tries to put it delicately, "is terrible."

Gure is thereby shocked then depressed. The others, who were eavesdropping, were shocked as well, 'He said it!'

"Even I could do latte art better than you," J finishes him off.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Tsubaki jumps in as the others also come out from hiding in the kitchen.

They see J work, and he did it. A latte art of a bunny, much better than Gure's, and as soon as Gure tasted it, he said, "Delicious…"

They all were impressed, especially Tsubaki.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Gure asks.

"…" J hesitates as he thought about Hayakawa before forcing a smile, giving a vague answer, "I had a strict teacher…"

"Ne, can you help out around here? As our part-timer?" Sui asks with bright eyes.

"Eh? Uh…" J was surprised at the offer.

"You can be a live-in part-timer! We do need the help!" Tsubaki chimes in.

After thinking about it, plus with all the bright-eyed stares, J agrees, "Sure."

"Then, can you help prep these vegetables?" Tokitaka smiles.

"And help me prep the sweets!" Tsubaki smiles.

"And making coffee!" Gure smiles a bit depressingly.

"Oi! Don't pressure him all at once!" Sui laughs.

"Actually…I'm good with a knife and sweets, so I can help you both prep. As for the coffee…I can obviously help out too," J smiles.

Their eyes all sparkled, "Welcome, part-timer!"

Sui gets J a blue yukata to put on, one of Tsubaki's since they're similar in size, and they begin work, opening up Rokuhoudou.

* * *

Their day was busy. All the hustle and bustle was something J wasn't used to, but… 'It's enjoyable…'

Tired, J decides to rest after a full day of work.

When Sui checks on him, he sees J asleep with Midori and Kinako napping on top of him. He takes a picture to commemorate their new part-timer.


	3. Moonlit Encounter

For the next few days, all is peaceful enough. In his free time, J reads in the local library, mostly stuff about philosophy and theories. Sometimes at night, J goes on moonlit walks, but he always comes back by morning.

* * *

One day…

A man in a suit enters Rokuhoudou, making everyone else a bit on edge. It was a slow day, and most of the customers were in their own worlds.

"Hello!" the man smiles cheerfully, then turns his sights onto J, "Can we talk?"

J narrows his eyes, forcing a smile as he nods.

In the kitchen, the others were eavesdropping and whispering to each other.

Sitting down across from the man, he introduces himself, "I'm Eisuke Tsunozaki."

J was about to say something but is quickly stopped by Tsunozaki, "I already know about you, Mr Live-in-part-timer, Jinguuji Kouma-kun."

J glares coldly at him, frowning while keeping silent.

"Let's see~ You're 18 years old, a former Student Council President that had dropped out of school, and left Koyomi City some time ago~. May I continue?" He smiles.

"No. What do you want?" J bluntly asks, still glaring at the man, looking like a disgruntled cat.

Tsunozaki kept that grin on his face, putting his hands up in fake surrender, "Now now. No need to be so hostile~. I just wanted to see if you would cause problems to this place. It's quite…special, you see."

J raises an eyebrow, then nods, "Well…you don't have to worry about that. I won't cause problems for them."

"Good good… Then, why did you run away from home?" Tsunozaki tries to fish.

"J's a runway?" Tsubaki whispers in shock.

J grins back, "I believe it's none of your business~. If there's nothing else, I'll be going now, Tsunozaki-san."

J goes back to work, and Tsunozaki sighs.

"Such a stubborn kid…" Tsunozaki mutters as he pays for his meal and leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others didn't know what to think about this.

"A runaway…" Tokitaka sighs, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Sui tries to calm them down.

Tsubaki and Gure nod in agreement, "Yeah. He'll tell us when he's ready. But for now, let's wait for him."

* * *

That night…

Wearing his street clothes, J was on one of his walks when he sees someone familiar. He looked like Sui-san but wearing a suit and a serious expression.

'Must be the twin I kept hearing about… Yakyou Tougoku-san.'

They passed each other by, only for J to be approached by several men in black suits. One of them asked, "Are you the part-timer in Rokuhoudou?"

Raising an eyebrow, J asks, "If I am?"

The man grinned, "We'd like to talk to you in private."

J glares as the man put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him along as the other men followed. Of course, Yakyou-san quietly followed out of concern.

They end up in an empty alleyway, the street lights illuminating part of it.

"We would like you to send a message to your boss," the man says as he hands J a piece of paper.

"Pay XX yen or something bad will happen?" J reads out loud, his demeanour completely calm on the outside, but on the inside…

'Loan sharks, huh…' he ponders, then has an idea. 'I'm already in a bad mood today…and stressed…so, it'll be fine if I take it out on them, right?'

J asks, "And if I don't deliver the message to him?"

One of the men puts a knife at J's throat.

"Trust me…you really don't want to do that," he smiles.

J's calm demeanour unsettles them, especially the way he didn't bat an eye at being held at knifepoint.

"Tell me, are there security cameras here?" he asks.

"Huh? Well, of course not! This place is a blind spot, otherwise, we wouldn't even be talking about this kind of thing here!" One of the men laughs.

J grins, happy that he's found some targets for stress relief as he grasped the hand with the knife, squeezing until the knife fell to the ground, the man crying out in agony.

"Then…don't blame me for what's about to happen."

He punched the man hard in the gut, causing him to fall over in pain. The other men surrounded J and attacked. Reaching into his core, J was covered with a faint blue aura, his speed increasing as he easily dodged all the attacks while counterattacking.

Punches, kicks, and knives were all useless. In just a few minutes, almost all of the men were down, unconscious…all except their leader.

That man brandished a knife in a defensive position while J casually picked up one of the dropped knives, examining it.

Nodding to himself, J threw the knife at the man. Having almost no time to react, the knife cut the man's cheek as it passed through the air before hitting the wall behind him.

Terrified, the man dropped his knife in fear, trembling as he got down on his knees, begging, "OK OK! You win!"

"Leave Rokuhoudou alone, would you? And I never want to see you guys again," J smiles as he threatens them, but his eyes are full of cold fury.

"OK! Just don't kill me!" the man agrees before running away.

Sighing, J shakes his head before walking out of the alley. He stops for a moment when he's beside Yakyou-san, who witnessed the whole thing.

"It's best if you kept this a secret, Yakyou-san…though I doubt anyone would believe you anyway," J says as he pulls his cap down.

"I understand," Yakyou-san nods, not wanting to provoke the kid.

J smiles, "Good night," as he walks away.

Yakyou-san sighs, notifying the police anonymously before going home.

* * *

The next morning was as usual like nothing ever happened…except J did go to an airsoft shop and bought himself a good folding knife with a blade under 2.4 inches (6cm). "It's for self-defense purposes. You never know what might happen in this world, after all," is what he says to the manager.

Of course, he hides the knife in his pocket, keeping it with him at all times, and has never had to use it…yet.


	4. I'm Back

After another day of work, J asks, "I have a week vacation right?"

"Yeah. You want to use it?" Sui smiles.

"Hai. I have…unfinished business to take care of," J smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes as he's being vague again. Packing was very easy since he didn't have much, to begin with.

Gure cheers, "Well, have a nice vacation then!"

Tsubaki yells, "But, you have to come back, alright?"

J nods, then asked, "Take care of Midori for me?"

"Of course," Tokitaka smiles, "Have a safe trip!"

J nods again as he gets his bag, puts his cap on, and leaves.

At this time, it was half a day before the distortion was supposed to start.

* * *

J was walking on the familiar streets of Koyomi City, keeping his cap down so as to not attract attention.

He passed by Café de Wayne, Tachibana-san and Hayakawa-san busy with the lunch rush. Smiling, J went to the school…and to the Student Council building to check things out.

When he was at the entrance, he's quickly spotted by Haruto.

"J?"

J tries to run away, but Ren and Hotaru try to surround him.

"J!" Haruto yells as he tries to catch up to him.

Using evasive manoeuvres, J slips by them, only to run into Holmes and Watson.

"Catch him!" Hotaru yells as he runs towards them. Holmes and Watson do their best to force J into a corner.

Eventually, J is surrounded, encircled by them. Sighing, he gives up, sitting down on the grass.

"You're back…" Ren gets teary-eyed while Hotaru lets loose some tears.

Haruto carefully approaches, trying not to scare J into running again, "Hayakawa-san already explained it us…_everything_. So…can you please come back to us? Come home?"

"Home?" J scoffs, "This city isn't my home anymore."

Getting looks of disappointment, J sighs, "But…I guess I do owe you guys for just leaving like that."

The Student Council's mood gets hopeful and excited.

"I'm only staying for a week though!" J clarifies, "I have work, after all."

* * *

After getting up, J enters the building, the others following right behind him.

Entering a church like room, J finds what he's been looking for, 'I had a hunch I'd find it here…'

Opening the letter and reading it, J understood what Tenna wanted. Sighing, J goes back to their usual room, the others following along. They all sat down.

"Why did you come back anyway?" Holmes asks.

"Holmes!" Watson scolds, although both of them are looking at J for an answer.

"I had unfinished business is all."

"Don't you want to meet up with Hayakawa-san?" Hotaru asks.

J is silent, hesitant before answering, "…I don't want to see him. Not now…"

"Oh…" and what he gets is a sad Hotaru.

Sighing, "But maybe tomorrow…"

Hotaru nods happily.

'Curse my brotherly nature!' J thinks to himself before thinking about the others following him around. He facepalms, 'Geez…they're like puppies…'

"It's late…we all should go to bed soon," J says as he goes outside.

"Where will you be staying then?" Haruto asks.

"Hotel…I have enough to spend a few nights," J yawns.

"OK then, good night!"

Everyone says their good nights and goodbyes as they head home and to bed.

* * *

That night…

J was awake and kept thinking…weighing what he wanted and what Tenna wanted. Then, about what he'd say to Hayakawa tomorrow. Eventually, exhaustion took over and he fell asleep, completely forgetting what he wanted to say to the man.


	5. Reason to Live

The next day…

After a not-so-good night's sleep, J woke up and had breakfast. He changed into his usual butler uniform, then went to Café de Wayne.

"I knew you'd be back…" Hayakawa says when they meet.

"Miss me?" J smiles teasingly.

Hayakawa smiles back, "Maybe."

They reached into their cores, their auras blue and green respectively, and then they clash. Punches and kicks fly before they pull apart from each other.

"I thought you didn't want to fight?" Hayakawa asks, their power temporarily not active.

"I don't…but you're keeping too many secrets from me…" J replies, "And I want you to tell me. **Everything**."

They exchange blows again, J saying, "Tell me, what use is power if you've never had anything to protect in their first place? I didn't have much of a reason to live back then…and I still don't now."

Hayakawa's eyes soften, 'J…you thought that for a long time, huh…even now…'

When they pull apart again, Hayakawa tells J that Tenna had always loved him, not Hayakawa himself, and about his own vow to protect J.

At that, J's shocked, but thought about it. 'Unfortunately… I never loved her as much as she loved me…but if that's the case then…'

"Why do you-" J starts to ask before being interrupted by a gravitational force encasing him both him and Hayakawa.

Then, Mikuni clapped at their performance, appearing before them as he grabbed them both and tossed them out of the force.

They both landed on their feet, glaring at Mikuni.

"Welcome back, J…" Mikuni smiles evilly.

"Mikuni-san…" J replies coldly.

"It's about to start…" Mikuni says as he runs off. J and Hayakawa look at each other and nod, running after him.

The time distortion began, everything was frozen in place, time stopping.

* * *

They end up at the Student Council building along with the others…and see Mikuni with his glasses off and hair back, holding Hotaru's sister hostage.

Mikuni tells them about his plan to end the time distortions, and about how he wanted to take J with him. He tries to convince J to go with him, his words a sweet poison.

Unfortunately for him…

J sighs, "While I'm thankful that you took me in…That's not going to work," which surprises everyone before continuing, "In the first place, time distortions are unpredictable. You won't exactly get where and when you want…and even if you did succeed…it wouldn't be enough."

"What do you suggest then?" Mikuni glares.

J laughs, "The one thing everyone in the Bloodline doesn't dare to do… Destroy the Bloodline itself."

Everyone is shocked again, including Mikuni.

"J…" Hayakawa says out of concern for J's sanity at the moment.

"You really never thought about it?" J rants, still completely sane, "Destroying that source of power in the first place would fix things entirely. Although…if you do destroy it, then a butterfly effect happens. Tenna and your family might still live, but… None of us would've ever even met in the first place…but that's fine with me."

Taking a breath, J finishes his rant as he clenches his fists, "I'm sick and tired of it…being a part of the Bloodline… I want nothing to do with it anymore!"

"Then why are you against me now?" Mikuni asks.

"Because I want to stay in this world a bit longer…plus, I'm still looking for it…" J replies.

"Looking for what?" Mikuni blinks.

"A reason to live," J answers as he dashes right in, his blue aura bursting as he separates Mikuni from his hostage, throwing her to the others.

She's caught by Tachibana as J punchers and kicks at Mikuni, who dodges.

Their fight goes over to the roof…

J brought out his knife and tries to stab Mikuni, who narrowly dodges.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Mikuni yells.

J smirks, "Maybe…"

"You little…!" Mikuni rushes J and tries to punch him, but J dodges.

"I'm kidding…It's self-defense," J laughs, enjoying this a bit as he counterattacks…only to be pushed back, the knife falling somewhere.

Hayakawa does come to his rescue, softening the recoil a bit, J in his arms. "You OK?"

"Yeah…" J says, a bit shaken.

"Let me…" Hayakawa says as he hands J the pendant and his broach, fighting in J's place for a bit.

J puts them together, and…he sees Tenna for the last time. A hole opens in the distortion.

Hayakawa tags J back in, patting his hand on J's back as a sign of support. J fights with all he has…until the hole in the distortion started wanting a sacrifice, the sucking force immense.

J hangs onto a vine that was tossed over as Mikuni hangs onto J.

"Since you wanted to go to another world so badly… Let me personally send you out," J glares as he tries to loosen Mikuni's grip, but Mikuni tries his best to hang on.

Just as Mikuni's grip was about to fail, J smiles, "Look at it this way… If you end up in a world where the Bloodline doesn't exist…then, I'd definitely be jealous of you."

Mikuni gets sucked into the distortion as it ends, all their powers releasing into particles of light as the building collapses, and J ends up on the grass.

* * *

J lays there, exhausted as Hayakawa comes over to comfort him.

"I only have a week off work… I'm so tired…" J mutters as he cries, realizing that he's never going to see Tenna again.

Hayakawa tries to comfort him, anything to get J to smile, "Sorry J…but it looks like you won't be able to escape the Bloodline anytime soon."

J smiles through the tears, "That's OK…Thank you for being here, Hayakawa-san."

"You'll stay for a while, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then…I can teach you a lesson since you ran away," Hayakawa smiles, 'There's no way I'm letting you run away again.'

"Later…" J mumbles.

"Later," Hayakawa agrees.

J shakily gets up, grabs Hayakawa's tie, and pulls him in, kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you…for everything," then letting him go.

Surprised for a minute, Hayakawa's face turns slightly red before J's words register in his mind, 'Don't say it like that…' he looks at J's smiling face, 'Like you're leaving and never coming back…'

Abruptly, Hayakawa grabs J and pulls him in, kissing him on the forehead before wrapping his arms around him.

"Don't leave… Stay," he pleads as he holds J in his arms.

"You know I can't," J sadly smiles as he turns away from him, Hayakawa still not letting him go.

'There's…nothing tying him down now…except for the Bloodline and…me,' Hayakawa realizes.

J yawns, "Mm…so tired… Carry me?"

Hayakawa tries to hold back a laugh and fails, "OK."

He carries J princess style to his place while J dozed off.

* * *

When they arrived at Hayakawa's apartment, Hayakawa kicked the door open, then closed, and carried J to his bed, gently placing him on it and taking off their shoes.

As he watched J sleep for a bit, he thinks to himself, 'No. It can't end like this. I won't let it. I'll tie him down, bind him to me, and make sure he stays put. Even if he ends up resenting and hating me…that's fine. As long as he stays by my side…it'll be fine.'

Checking J's pockets, he finds a key card for a nearby hotel. He calls the hotel, saying that J has decided to cancel his reservation and to send his things to Hayakawa's address.

After hanging up, Hayakawa sighs as he checks the time. He goes to make dinner, knowing J will be hungry when he wakes up.

However, J still didn't wake up after a few hours, so he packed and put J's dinner into the fridge and ate his portion by himself. Then, he undressed J, wiped his body with a wet towel, and put him into some of his clothes.

After that Hayakawa took a shower and changed his clothes before climbing into bed, lying next to J. He pets J's surprisingly soft hair, and J's **scent**…the smell of the forest and clover, was soothing as he falls asleep.


	6. Staying with You

The next morning…

Hayakawa wakes up first and finds that he's holding J in his arms. Smiling, he slowly gets up, letting J sleep for a bit more, and goes to get J's bag. It was left outside the door, so he brought it in.

J wakes up, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he smells coffee. Then, he realizes that he's not in his hotel room...before he remembers that Hayakawa carried him home. He looks at himself in the mirror, seeing that he's wearing a blue shirt and black sweatpants a bit too big for him.

Hayakawa walks in, dressed in a green shirt and black sweatpants. He smiles, "Good morning."

"Good morning," J replies.

Then, Hayakawa happily tells J that he made dinner, cleaned J with a wet towel, and changed his clothes while J slept last night, making J blush and squeak a "Thank you."

They have breakfast together…or, more like Hayakawa has breakfast while J got dinner for breakfast.

"Hayakawa-san, is it really OK for me to stay here? I still have my hotel reservation…" J questions before he's interrupted.

"I called the hotel and cancelled your reservation last night. You're staying with me," Hayakawa answers as he sips his coffee, "I also got your bag delivered here, so it's fine."

J was speechless.

"Can't I-"

"No." A firm no.

Sighing in defeat, J sips his tea. Then…

"I just realized… I dropped my knife during the fight…and now, it's probably gone for good."

"J…" Hayakawa sweat-drops.

"It was such a good knife too…" J sighs in mourning, pouting.

Sighing, Hayakawa says, "We can get you a new one, alright?"

J nods happily.

Then, Hayakawa asks, "Were you really going to stab Mikuni though?"

"Just a little bit!" J says a bit too cheerfully.

"J…" Hayakawa stares at him with disdain.

"Oh, c'mon! I got the knife in the first place for self-defense!" J tries to argue.

"With our training, I really doubt it…"

"I'd at least threaten and bluff my way out of an unnecessary fight though?"

"….Good point," that, Hayakawa agrees with.

"We can even get one for you too…just in case," J says excitedly.

"Just in case…" he agrees to that too, if only to keep an eye on J and prevent him from committing a crime.

They spend the next few days together, just talking and hanging out when Hayakawa's off work. J even visits him at work sometimes to help out, or simply have Hayakawa's coffee again.


	7. Prove it to Me

One night…

The moonlight coming in from the window lit up the bedroom as Hayakawa and J were lying side by side in bed, trying to sleep….only J couldn't. A certain question was on his mind, one that he didn't know if he wanted the answer to.

"Hayakawa-san…" J whispers as he sits up, looking at Hayakawa, who had his eyes closed, "Are you asleep?"

Groaning, Hayakawa opens his eyes, which were still groggy with sleep, and sitting up to face J, rubbing his eyes, "Not anymore… J, what is it?"

"Uh….never mind. It's nothing. Go back to sleep," J shyly smiles as he retreats, putting the blanket over his head, trying to hide.

Hayakawa pulled the blanket back, revealing J and sighing, "J…just tell me what's bothering you."

After hesitating for a moment, his eyes looking to the side, "…Why do you…want to protect me? I don't understand it…"

"J…" Hayakawa's eyes soften, looking down at him.

"I don't…want you to get hurt protecting me…, and I especially don't want you to die protecting me… It'll be my fault if you did…" J confesses, feeling like wanting to cry.

Hayakawa gently grabs J's hand, simply holding it as he rubs circles into the back of J's hand, trying to soothe him, "I protect you… because I care about you. I…" he trails off, trying to find the right words.

Looking into his purple eyes, which were slowly darkening, J knows what he's about to say. It was something that he's not at all ready for…yet it was what he longed for too.

'Don't say it. Don't you dare say it!' J pleads with his eyes, but it seems the message was missed, or lost in translation.

"I love you," he finally says, which made J's heart feel funny.

"You…don't mean that…" J mutters as he takes his hand back before gripping the blanket, trying to ground himself in reality as he looks defeated by those words, his heart aching.

"I do, J. I really do," he says as if trying to convince both J and himself that this is real.

J just shakes his head, refusing to believe it as he grips the blanket tighter.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" he asks as he leans in close, close enough to where they're barely touching and can hear each other breathing.

J looks at him, eyes wide and sparkling with light, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Kiss me," he mutters under his breath, but Hayakawa hears him and does just that.

Closing the distance, Hayakawa kisses J on the lips and holds it there, closing his eyes as he feels how soft J's lips are before parting, backing off a little. Then…he saw J blushing red, right up to his ears. 'Cute…' He cups the back of J's neck and pulls him into another kiss.

He licks J's bottom lip, trying to get him to open his mouth, but J is so stubborn, gripping the blanket as tightly as possible…so, he nips J's bottom lip. J gasps in response, allowing Hayakawa the opportunity to slip his tongue in. J closes his eyes as Hayakawa claims every spot and crevice in J's mouth, hearing him softly moan and whimper.

Eventually, they both need air, so they part, both of them panting. Hayakawa was red-faced, his eyes darkened with lust as J flopped back down onto the bed.

One look at J though…

Bathed in moonlight, J's face was bright red, yellow eyes glazed over and dilated, his lips slightly swollen and red, a nice compliment to his white skin. Gulping, Hayakawa could feel himself getting hard, 'He looks lovely in the moonlight.'

Kissing J again, lightly and chastely this time, he pulls back just enough so that their foreheads are touching, looking J right in the eyes, close enough that they can see each other's reflection, "If we go any further than this… I might not be able to control myself," he admits.

J feels something hard rubbing against him, realizes it's Hayakawa's cock, and grinds back against him, causing them both to groan.

"It's OK…I…" J pauses a bit, blushing heavily before mumbling, "want to go further."

Licking his lips, Hayakawa kisses J again, "Mmph!" before taking off his clothes and stripping J of his, leaving only their underwear.

"Ngh…nn…" J moans as his nipples were attacked, pinched and licked.

"How does it feel?" Hayakawa asks as he pinches J's nipples.

"I…don't know. It's my first time…" J replies, his breathing slowly getting heavier.

"Mine too," Hayakawa honestly admits, surprising J.

"Huh?" 'Then, how are you so good at this?!' J wanted to ask but was too embarrassed to.

Chuckling, he says, "Just trust me, OK? I know what I'm doing," before he kisses J, assuring him.

"Mm…"

Getting off his nipples, Hayakawa starts butterfly kissing J's body, sucking and licking occasionally, leaving a trail of red marks in his wake.

J shudders and moans, "N-no marks…I still have…work in a…couple days…"

"They'll fade by then…" Hayakawa says as he kisses, sucks and bites J's neck. 'Maybe,' he thinks to himself as he licks the shell of J's ear before nipping it.

"Ah!" Apparently, that was a sensitive spot. 'Noted.'

Pulling back, Hayakawa sees J covered in hickeys, his nipples swollen, erect…as well as the bulge in his underwear.

He rubs J through the fabric. J groans, his hips moving involuntarily, wanting more friction. His precum making a damp spot in his underwear. He could feel that he was almost there. Just a little more and… But, that hand just **had **to move away.

"Why~? I was about to come," J whines, pouting.

"I want to be inside you when you come," Hayakawa smiles with eyes full of desire, and his voice deep…and terribly sexy, "Can I?"

Shuddering in excitement at Hayakawa's sex voice, J nods, "Please…"

They kiss again before Hayakawa gets the lube, "I should prepare you first."

Pulling J's underwear off, he says, "Spread your legs," to which J obeys, spreading them wide.

After coating his fingers in lube, he presses one to J's hole, causing him to flinch. Rubbing his finger in circles, J relaxed a bit before he felt it invade him.

"Ugh…! It's…uncomfortable…" J complains as Hayakawa moves and crooks his finger, slowly stretching him open.

"It'll feel better soon," Hayakawa says as he puts in another finger, thrusting them in and out, all the way to the knuckle, occasionally scissoring them.

"Ngh!…" J grits his teeth before the fingers hit a certain spot, "Ah?" His hips and cock twitch and tremble at the sensation…at the pleasure, he felt.

Raising an eyebrow, Hayakawa hits that spot inside J again, rubbing it with both fingers, "Here?"

"Ah! That…" J moans, feeling himself melt, "Feels good…" He tries to roll his hips, wanting the fingers deeper, "More…"

Hayakawa smiles as he moves his fingers, making sure to keep hitting and rubbing that spot while keeping J's hips from moving with his other hand.

After a while of fingering him, up to three fingers now, Hayakawa pulls them out. J whines in response, feeling empty and missing the fingers, his hole twitching and wet.

Completely taking off his underwear, Hayakawa's member stood straight up, leaking and soaked with precum.

At the size of it, J gapes, "That's…" 'Huge…it won't fit!'

J tries to back away but Hayakawa quickly pins him down, lust in his eyes, "Don't try and run away now…" he says as his grip tightens, "Not when we've come this far."

Whimpering, J nods, giving up on running away. Once Hayakawa confirms it, he lets go, putting a generous amount of lube on his hand before stroking his cock, coating it vigorously.

Then, he spreads J's leg again, positioning himself between them, his cock poking J's hole. Flinching again, J whimpers once more.

"I'll try to be gentle," Hayakawa says as he kisses J before slowly pushing in the tip.

"!" In reaction to the tip penetrating him, J winces, gripping the sheets, "…hurts…it hurts. Take it out!"

"Ah…don't!" J yells as Hayakawa stokes J's cock, trying to both distract and give him pleasure as he pushes in further, "…nn…"

"Does that feel better?" Hayakawa asks, only halfway inside.

J instinctively tears up but nods. It did feel a bit better.

Hayakawa pulls back a bit before thrusting the rest of the way in. "Aah!" J yells, his whole body in shock as the attack came without any warning.

"It's all in…" Hayakawa mutters as he holds J tightly, waiting for J to recover from the shock, and for J to get used to having him inside.

After a few minutes and once J recovered, the tears fell. Sobbing and panting, he wills himself to relax.

"So tight…" he moans, "How does it feel?" he asks as presses a hand on J's stomach.

"Nn…bit painful…but, hot…stuffed…and so full," J moans, fully feeling the hard length inside of him.

They kiss deeply, Hayakawa's tongue ravaging J's mouth. Panting, Hayakawa breaks the kiss, and says, "I'm moving."

"Wa-wait! Ah…!"

Hayakawa slides out before pushing back in, little by little, aiming for that one specific spot inside of J. Gradually, the thrusting got stronger and the strokes deeper, hitting that spot every time.

"Aaa…Haannn…Ahn…"

Each time he was pierced, J let out sweet sounds. He wrapped his legs around Hayakawa's waist, trying to pull him closer while one hand grabbed a shoulder and the other arm wrapped around Hayakawa's neck, clinging to him tightly.

As Hayakawa thrust, wet sounds were spilling out from their connected place. It was so hot that Hayakawa thrust harder and J clung tighter as the bed squeaked from their activity.

"J…call my name," Hayakawa pants as he thrusts.

"Only…if you…call mine…" J manages to say as he's pounded in-between words.

Smiling, "OK…Kouma," as he delivers a hard thrust.

"Ahn…Tsubasa!" J moans as he feels Hayakawa's cock pause, only to grind inside, rubbing right on that spot.

"Mm…" J moans as he sways his hips, wanting…, no…**needing **more.

"Can I come inside?" he asks, pinning down J's hips as he grinds on that spot a bit more and harder.

"Ah…hah…yes!" J agrees, the pleasure and desire taking over.

Getting approval, Hayakawa starts thrusting again, fast, hard, and deep, J's body jumping with each thrust while hanging on for dear life.

Then, J felt a floating sensation, his head gradually flashing to white, "Tsu…I'm gonna…" he warns.

"Me too Kou…"

"Aah…com…coming…" J whimpers as he's thrust into a few more times before finally coming, his head flashing white.

"Ahn, hah, aahh~!" J's body bent forward, tightly squeezing Hayakawa's member that was inside of his body as he released, spurting onto their stomachs.

'…hot.'

A few seconds later, Hayakawa moans as he also released, pouring a full load of hot semen inside as J's hole convulses, drinking it all up, filling him to the brim.

"Haa…hah…ahh…" J pants as he's dazed from this feeling of fullness, flopping onto the bed with soaked sheets.

Hayakawa kisses him, "Mm…" before collapsing, panting as well as they were both soaked in sweat and the smell of sex.

After five minutes of recovery time, Hayakawa slowly pulled out. "Nn…" J was too tired to move but still felt some semen leak out.

Hayakawa went to get a wet towel, wiping himself and J down. After he tossed the towel somewhere, he opened a window, then got back in bed, where J fell asleep without him. He puts a discarded blanket over them and quickly falls asleep too, holding J in his arms.


	8. Breakfast?

The next morning…

Hayakawa woke up first, seeing J still asleep in his arms. Smiling, he nuzzles J's hair, breathing in his scent before running a hand through it. This caused J to wake up, yawning.

"Good morning," Hayakawa smiles.

"Good morning," J smiles back, blushing as he remembers what they did last night, if the soreness his body feeling, or funny feeling in his stomach was any indication. Then, J smells something, "Did you make coffee already?"

Raising an eyebrow at the random question, Hayakawa says, "…No, actually. I just woke up before you."

Humming, J says, "Stay still for a bit…"

J gets very close to him, "J…what're you-" He's interrupted as J sniffs him.

"You smell like coffee," J exclaims like he's made a new discovery, "I was wondering where it was coming from…it's you!"

Honestly… Hayakawa didn't know whether to laugh or cry…so he chose to laugh, "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

J nuzzles him, taking in his partner's scent, and sighing in delight. Hayakawa smiles as he takes that as an answer.

* * *

They decide to take a shower together, Hayakawa carrying J like a princess to the bathroom as he complained about being sore from last night.

After they washed their hair and bodies, Hayakawa decided to help J clean his insides. J was trembling as he was pinned to the wall, two fingers slipping inside.

"Ah…!" J moans as the fingers go right into the knuckle before pulling out, taking with them a glob of gooey semen.

"We have to clean you down here too…otherwise, it'll upset your stomach," Hayakawa explains as he pulls out even more semen from J's hole.

"Nn…mm…ah….ha…!"

J moans as he feels those fingers touch that spot inside him, his hole sucking them in.

'He's still wet and loose from last night…' Hayakawa tries not to think about it but…he wants to fuck J again. He wants to make love to him again. Right now.

Getting hard again, Hayakawa takes out his fingers, some semen dripping out, and groans, "J…can I…?"

The tip rubs against J's hole, which twitched and convulsed, wanting to swallow it again.

"Yeah… Do it," J gives in to this desire.

Without any further prompting, Hayakawa quickly thrust in, waited for J to get over the shock before sliding out and thrusting in again. At this point, it was difficult to tell how much semen was spilled out and how much was pushed even deeper inside, though neither of them cared at this point.

"Ah…ahn! Ah! Good…so good!" J shamelessly moans.

"Mm…J!" Hayakawa grips J's hips, moving them back towards him as he thrusts forward.

"Hah…ah…!"

He pulls out and comes on J's ass, J groaning as he was so close to finishing. Then, Hayakawa stokes J's cock until he comes, moaning as he spills himself onto the wall.

Panting, J collapses, Hayakawa catching him before he falls, his hole gaping open and dripping semen.

"No fair…" J pouts, too exhausted to move again.

Hayakawa rinses them both off before putting fluffy bathrobes on both himself and J. He carries J back to bed princess style.

J mutters as Hayakawa tucked him in, "Hayakawa-san…"

"J…you don't have to say it. I already know," Hayakawa assures, assuming J was going to ask about breakfast or something.

"…" J sits up with difficulty before chastely kissing him on the lips, "…love you too."

Not expecting that, Hayakawa blushes and is a bit speechless, "Uh…breakfast?"

J laughs and nods, "Sounds good."

And so, they have breakfast in bed that day.


	9. Meetings and New Beginnings

The day before J had to go back to work, Hayakawa says, "I should really meet them…"

"Hayakawa-san…" J sweat-drops.

"Don't you trust me, J?" he asks innocently.

"Of course I do! I trust you with my life."

"Then…" he asks, hopeful.

"It's just that I don't trust you not to embarrass me, is all," he bluntly says.

That caused Hayakawa some damage, a somewhat depressed expression on his face.

"Don't give me that look! You know it's true!" J huffs, crossing his arms.

"…fine," Hayakawa decides on a compromise, "I promise I'll try not to embarrass you. Better?"

Kissing his cheek, J replies while smiling, "Much better…and you better keep your promise, or I'll withhold sex for a month."

And with that casual threat, Hayakawa reluctantly agrees, "…Hai."

* * *

When J came back to Rokuhoudou, he was in his street clothes…and not alone.

A man wearing a white shirt, brown jacket, black pants, and black shoes was with him.

"J! Welcome back!" Tsubaki cheers.

"How was your vacation?" Tokitaka asks.

"It was…interesting," J smiles, not willing to reveal anything.

"Who's the guy you brought with you?" Gure asks.

"I'm Hayakawa Tsubasa. Thank you for taking care of J," the man bows.

"It's no problem! Really," Sui smiles, waving his hands in surrender.

Kinako and Midori meow in greeting, rubbing up against J's legs.

"Kinako, Midori…" J smiles as he pets them.

"And you're here because…" Tsubaki questions.

"He wanted to meet you guys. I had no choice," J replies, sighing.

They have a celebratory meal, which was delicious. Of course, the coffee though…

"Gure-san…your latte art is still terrible," J says as he sips the coffee, Gure being depressed again.

J goes upstairs to change into his uniform while Hayakawa asks, "Can I make some coffee?"

They allowed it, and much to Gure's dismay, Hayakawa's latte art is better than his.

When J comes back, Hayakawa sees J in a blue yukata, "It suits you."

"Uh…thank you," J blushes as he smiles sheepishly.

"Is he your teacher?" Gure asks, fearing the worse, to which J answers in confirmation, "Yup." This causes Gure to be depressed again.

They observe J's behaviour around Hayakawa, which is much more relaxed and open than before. Then, they see a red mark on J's neck, which was partially covered by the yukata.

"J…is he your…?" Tsubaki asks, his hand trembling as he points in Hayakawa's direction and slightly red in the face.

"Hai…" J blushes, "he's my lover."

Sui asks, "Is he good to you?"

"Yeah…I feel safe with him," J smiles happily.

Both Sui and Tokitaka nod in approval, "That's good…" while Tsubaki and Gure casually threaten him… Hayakawa, of course, casually threatened them back.

* * *

Hayakawa does ask if J wants to live with him, which he says yes to, but as for the matter of work… J says that he's not ready to quit Rokuhoudou yet. It's like a second home to him, and Hayakawa understands that. So, they move into a place that's close to the outskirts, between the two cities.

'It'll be a while before J decides to quit his part-time job, but if he's happy, it's worth it,' Hayakawa smiles as he kisses J, "I love you."

"I love you too," J happily replies as he pulls him into another kiss.


End file.
